


Hearts Involved

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When hearts are involved all bets are off.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hearts Involved

**Author's Note:**

> When hearts are involved all bets are off.

**Title:** Hearts Involved  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #231: Where the Heart is  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** When hearts are involved all bets are off.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hearts Involved

~

“...and we’ll have apple blossoms,” Tonks said.

“Whatever you like,” Remus replied, staring out the window.

“Maybe entrails, too?” she said dryly. “For interest?”

“Sure.”

She rolled her eyes. “Your heart’s not in this,” she said. “What are you thinking about?”

Remus looked up guiltily. “I, um...”

“It’s Snape again, isn’t it?” She laid a hand on his. “We don’t have to do this. This isn’t your child, Remus. You're doing me a favour, but if you’d rather--”

“No.” He smiled. “I promised and I fulfill my promises.”

“Fine.” Tonks sighed, but Remus didn’t answer, his mind already miles away.

~

Miles away, Severus was in the staff room.

“...upcoming Hogsmeade weekend,” Minerva said.

“Indeed.”

Minerva raised an eyebrow. “On the way back, you can sacrifice students on the side of the road.”

“Indeed.” Severus didn’t look up.

“Severus!”

Severus blinked. “Apologies,” he said stiffly.

She shook her head. “Your mind is elsewhere. Is this about Remus’ wedding?”

“Ridiculous.” Severus looked away.

“If you have some objection to their marriage, you should say so.”

“What objection could I have?” Severus snapped.

She smiled. “That’s for you to say. All I know is that Remus’ heart doesn't seem to be in it.”

~

The string quartet was playing, the guests were gathered, and Remus was panicking. “I can’t do this.”

“I told you we didn’t have to,” Tonks replied.

“We can’t call it off.” Remus’ hand was shaking as he adjusted his robes. “People are expecting a wedding.”

Tonks kissed his cheek. “Let’s give them one, then,” she whispered.

Remus watched her go, then waited. They planned to meet at the altar, an unusual arrangement, but it was what she wanted, so--

Walking out, Remus froze when he saw Severus walking towards him. From behind him, Tonks waved. “Follow your heart,” she mouthed.

~

“But how?” Remus repeated as Severus led him around the dance floor.

“Tonks informed me that you were having doubts.” Severus executed an expert turn and Remus followed automatically.

“I was.” Remus glanced over to where Tonks was chatting with her mother. “I promised her I would be a father to her child, though--”

“She told me.” Severus stared into Remus’ eyes. “She also said that she’d rather have her child have two fathers whose hearts were in it. So I promised we would both be there for her.”

“You--” Remus smiled. “You hate children.”

Severus smiled. “You’re worth it.”

~


End file.
